Unexpected
by HotTemperedPixie
Summary: With Crime in London dwindling, Sherlock finds that the city he once loved for adventure was beginning to become tiresome. When three familiar faces return to Baker street and a few highly unexpected predicaments occur, London's consultant detective knows it won't be long till London once again inhabits a case for him to solve.


**Sequel to The good, the bad and the genius. If you haven't already read Megan's first chapter then let me explain everything for you: Me, Megan and Rhiannon have set ourselves a challenge to write another story with us in it like we did last year with the title 'Unexpected', this is not a serious piece only a little joke between us, thank you :)**

* * *

One year had past, one whole year of silence since that last text was sent. Sherlock looked down at his phone, the last message he had received from Rhiannon glaring up at him: 'Ok thanks xx.'

He found himself looking at the text from time to time, relieving the frantic experience that occurred with the trio. John often brought up their names in conversation, rambling on about how Keri had tweeted about starting her new job and how's she's now traveling, then about how he saw Megan as an extra in Eastenders the other week and how he now knows someone off the telly. No matter how hard Sherlock wanted to, he could not force them out of his life.

A soft clunk sounded as Sherlock placed his phone on the coffee table, he raised his hands to rest lightly under his chin as he stared aimlessly at the wall in front of him. It was unusually quiet today, the distinctive tick of his watch grew louder and louder until it soon replaced the quiet hum of the traffic outside. Cases had been coming in fast and Sherlock solved them just as quickly as the case files arrived in his hands, but now he was at a standstill. Now he was bored. No one required his help, criminals were getting sloppy that even the interns at Scotland Yard could solve the case in under a week. Days past slowly, days like today he would just spend in his chair, contemplating life and the stupidity of others. His once adventurous life now replaced with old episodes of Miss Marple and an endless supply of tea. He felt like Mrs Hudson. His mind thought back to his landlady, she was residing in Spain at the moment for her nieces wedding, it shocked him to realise that he missed her company, her constant optimism and sickly sweet personality seemed to be the only thing that kept him from diving into this deep pit that he now currently roams.

Sherlock was torn from his mind when a loud buzzing filled the air, his eyes flickered down to his phone. He watched it for a while as it slowly vibrated towards the edge of the table, reluctantly he reached down and answered the incoming call not bothering to look at the caller's ID.

"Hello." He spoke emotionlessly, tracing a pattern on the arm of the chair.

"Sherlock?" Sherlock froze at the sound of the voice, his finger no longer doodling but now frozen in the air. "Sherlock can you hear me? The signal's really crappy where I am." The consultant detective didn't know what to say, he hadn't heard that voice in a very long time. "Hello?"

"Megan?" Sherlock managed to whisper in disbelief. He stood up slowly, shuffling through discarded newspapers that he cascaded to the ground in a fit of rage earlier that morning he made his way to the window; he glanced out to see if there was a certain female waiting outside his door. "Where are you?" He questioned when his eyes were greeted with an empty pavement.

"Currently…erm hang on." Sherlock heard some muffled voices from the other end of the phone. "Well…we just drove past a really tall building." She replied.

"_We_?" Sherlock repeated. "Who else is with you?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions, mister." Megan replied. Sherlock sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he had forgotten how tedious it was to talk to this woman.

"Just answer." Sherlock ordered, his voice rising in annoyance. Sherlock knew who would be sitting beside her, but he needed confirmation of his theory, to mentally prepare himself for the drama that was bound to unfold as it usually did when those three were together.

"Why don't you use your deductism skills, eh Mr Genius?" Megan teased.

"Megan…" Sherlock growled into the phone, his grip on the device tightening till his knuckles turned white.

"Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective who can figure out who killed five people by looking at a pair of red stilettos, can't seem to figure out who's in a four seated car with me. Slow claps for Sherly." Megan concluded in a fit of laughter.

"Right that's it. Put someone else on the phone!" Sherlock barked. He could hear muffled mumbles from the occupants of the car as the phone passed to someone else.

"Hello, Sherlock."

"John?!" Sherlock exclaimed, the voice of his flatmate was the last thing he expected to hear. "You said you were going out to get some milk, how on earth did you end up in a car with Megan?!"

"Well, it kind of a funny story actually." John explained. "As I was walking out of the shops, Megan was just there leaning against the car door. For a split second I thought she was working for Mycroft, but then she seemed equally surprised to see me as well." John paused expecting Sherlock to say something back, instead Sherlock remained unspoken and withdrawn from the current conversation. "Umm, so I asked how she was and then she offered me a lift home once Rhiannon had finished buying their dinner, which turned out to be two lasagne ready meals -"

"John." Sherlock interrupted, his voice hostile. "Please tell me you didn't invite them round for dinner." The silence answered his question and Sherlock's face turned stern. "No. I don't allow it."

"Come on, Sherlock. No one can trust what type of meat is in those ready meals now-a-days."

"I couldn't care less, they're still not coming round here." Sherlock replied. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a very important appointment." Sherlock removed the phone away from his face and ended the call. They were back. He collapsed into his chair his mind racing with the thoughts of what might unfold with the return of _them._

* * *

It wasn't long till Sherlock heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. He kept still as he listened to the footsteps entering the room.

"Where's Keri?" He asked calmly, his hands clasped together under his chin and his eyes resting shut. Megan entered the room first, her eyes locking onto her old friend in awe.

"Not one thing passes you, does it?" She laughed. Sherlock opened his eyes and merely looked at her. Rhiannon followed after Megan, both hands clutching a Tescos bag filled with various ingredients and beverages.

"How did you know she wasn't with us?" Rhiannon inquired as she dumped the bags on the kitchen counter. John closed the door behind him and tried to avoid eye contact with the male that was glaring icily his way.

"Quite simple really, John mentioned that you were only buying two ready meals. Therefore that eliminates the idea that all three of you are there, since Megan was talking to me and John said you were in the shops that leaves us with the only possible person who mustn't be with you. Keri." Sherlock explained before rising to his feet. "So I'll ask once more. Where is the final part to this trio?"

Megan threw herself onto the sofa, her brown hair falling across her face in the process. Sherlock noted that she hadn't changed much since their last encounter, she was a couple of inches taller and her hair had grown out but she still remained untouched by the passing year. She rolled over to face the male that was steadily wading his way over to stand next John.

"Turkey." She replied simply, smiling up at the two men. "She returns early hours Thursday morning."

"She's mentioned in her last text that she has a surprise for us." Rhiannon explained as she exited the kitchen. "Who knows what that means?" It was then Sherlock truly took in the other female's appearance, just like her friend she hadn't changed at all. If anything it looked like she had gotten smaller and she still wore the worn out blue converse that she turned up at his door in last year.

"How have you been anyway, Sherly?" Megan asked. "John was telling us in the car that work's been a bit…slow?" Sherlock cringed away from that statement, he looked down at the shorter man next to him.

"Oh did he?" Sherlock replied, his voice low and cold.

"Oh how rude of me, would anyone like any tea?" John hurriedly asked, looking for any excuse to leave the room and escape the humiliation that was sure to come if he stayed.

"Uh, yea-" Rhiannon began to answer.

"Good, I'll be in the kitchen then." John finished while pushing past his flatmate. Sherlock rolled his eyes, it didn't surprise him that John had told them, whenever he was around his childhood friends gossip poured out of his mouth like water down Niagara Falls. That's the affect Megan has on people, once she starts to talk it takes an awful amount of time and effort to stop talking with her.

"There have been no interesting cases." Sherlock answered. "London's become…Boring." Megan's face fell and Rhiannon nearly stumbled upon hearing his last words.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Rhiannon asked, her voice rising by an octave. She made it to the side of the sofa and pushed Megan's feet off of the edge so that they both ended up sitting and staring at him in disbelief.

"You heard me perfectly fine the first time, there is no need for me to have to repeat myself." Sherlock argued bluntly. He refused to utter that sentence again, he didn't want to believe what he was saying was true but even he couldn't fool himself to think otherwise. He felt normal, and that was the scariest part among everything. Maybe it was a good thing that these women had turned up, trouble usually followed them.


End file.
